FF I'm Sorry two-shoot
by white2doh
Summary: seberapa kejam kau menyakitiku. aku akan tetap bertahan mencintaimu
1. Chapter 1

Title : I'm sorry…

Cast : – Lee Ji Eun

- Do Kyung Soo

- Park Hye Rin

Genre : Romance, Sad

Author : Fahmil Annisa Audita

FF ini milik saya, masing-masing cast punya Tuhan . FF ini terilhami dari beberapa ff yang pernah saya baca dan saya gabung menjadi satu. maaf jika ada kesaaman alur/tokoh

"Apa?! Dijodohkan?!" Do Kyung Soo melemas ketika mendengar orangtuanya akan menjodohkannya dengan seorang gadis.

"Dia gadis yang baik Kyung Soo-ah…" kata ibunya.

"Tapi eomma…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian… pokoknya kau harus menikah dengan gadis itu… kalau tidak kau keluar dari rumah ini dan anggap kami bukan orang tuamu lagi!" bentak ayahnya.

Kyung Soo langsung ke kamarnya. Membanting pintu dengan kasar. Kemudian ibunya memasuki kamarnya.

"Kyung Soo-ah… maafkan eomma dan appa… ini sudah menjadi wasiat dari kakekmu dari dulu… dan ayah gadis itu adalah partner perusahaan yang paling besar. Kau tahu, kondisi ayahmu sedang memburuk. Tolong mengerti…" kemudian ibunya keluar dari kamarnya.

Kyung Soo termenung di kamarnya. Lalu dia mengambil handphonenya.

"Hye-rin-ah… bisa bertemu sekarang? Baiklah… aku segera kesana.."

Sesampai di tempat yang dijanjikan, disana sudah ada Park Hye Rin.

"oppa… ada apa? Tumben sekali mengajak bertemu jam seperti ini…"

"Hye Rin-ah… mari kita putus…" kata Kyung Soo dengan suara berat.

"Ne? Oppa… kau ini bicara apa…" kata Hye Rin mengira Kyung Soo hanya bercanda padanya

"Aku serius… mian… aku dijodohkan…"

"Apa?" kata Hye Rin terperangah. "Kau lebih memilih gadis itu daripada aku?"

"Bukan… bukan itu Hye Rin ah… kau tahu… ayahku sakit-sakitan sekarang… jika aku tidak menikah dengan gadis itu ayahku akan mengusirku dari rumah…"

Hye Rin mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Kyung Soo kehabisan kata-kata untuk bicara.

"Hye Rin ah.. jangan menangis…"

"Kau jahat Do Kyung Soo!" teriak Hye Rin kemudian meninggalkan Kyung Soo sendirian di cafe.

Keesokan harinya, Kyung Soo dipertemukan dengan gadis yang akan menjadi istrinya.

Keluarga Do pun ke rumah keluarga Lee. Mereka disambut dengan baik dengan Lee Jong Sik dan istrinya.

"Ji Eun kami sedang ada di kamarnya. Sebentar lagi dia akan turun." Kata istrinya.

"Memang seperti apa sih gadis itu? Se istimewa apa dia?" batin Kyung Soo.

Gadis itu pun turun ke ruang tamu rumah itu. Dia mengenakan dress selutut. Wajahnya sangat natural. Tidak ada make up sekalipun dan dia terlihat cantik. Tapi dimata Kyung Soo dia terlihat biasa saja dibanding dengan Hye Rin yang sempurna dimatanya.

Kyung Soo's POV

Aku penasaran seperti apa gadis itu. Seistimewa apa dia. Rasanya aku ingin pergi saja dari tempat ini.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu datang. Dia datang mengenakan dress selutut berwarna putih. Kuakui parasnya memang cantik. Tapi dimataku Hye Rin lah yang paling sempurna.

"Perkenalkan dirimu nak…" kata ibunya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Ji Eun imnida. Senang bertemu dengan anda paman, bibi." Kata gadis yang bernama Lee Ji Eun itu sambil menundukkan badannya.

"Ahhh… jangan panggil aku bibi. Panggil saja ibu. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ibu mertuamu…" sanggah ibuku tersenyum. Arrrgggkkk aku muak mendengarnya.

"Hm… iya ibu.." katanya.

"Oh iya, ini Do Kyung Soo. Putra kami satu-satunya." Kata ayahku memintaku memperkenalkan diri. Dengan hati berat akhirnya aku bangun.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Do Kyung Soo imnida." Kataku.

"Wah.. tampan sekali kau nak…" kata ibu Ji Eun.

"Ah… gamsahamnida" jawabku kikuk. Entah mengapa jadi seperti itu.

"Ji Eun-ah… antarkan Kyung Soo sshi berkeliling taman." Perintah ibunya.

"Baiklah…" akhirnya aku dan Ji Eun sshi keluar meninggalkan mereka di ruang tamu.

"berapa umurmu, Lee Ji Eun sshi?" tanyaku ketika kami berjalan mengelilingi taman rumahnya.

"21 tahun. Kau?"

"25 tahun. Kita berbeda 4 tahun, kan Lee Ji Eun sshi?"

"Ne… jangan panggil aku seformal itu. Panggil saja Ji Eun." Jawabnya. Tutur katanya sangat halus. Sangat berbeda dengan Hye Rin yang sembarangan. Astaga kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?

"Kau masih kuliah?" tanyaku.

"Masih. Semester 4. Kau pasti sudah bekerja. Di perusahaan ayahmu?"

"Iya. Minggu depan aku sudah menggantikannya sebagai presdir."

"Hah? Presdir? Chukkae Kyung Soo sshi…"

"Gomawo…"

"…."

Terjadi kecanggungan sesaat diantara kami. Disaat kami tidak tahu apa yang harus kami bicarakan. Entah mengapa otakku sangat kosong. Dan akhirnya dia angkat bicara.

"Kyung Soo sshi…"

"Ne?"

"Tidak peduli bahwa kau menolak atau menyetujui pernikahan ini. Aku tahu kau pasti menolaknya. Aku juga tertekan. Karirku masih panjang. Aku bahkan belum merampungkan kuliahku. Aku TIDAK menyetujui perjodohan ini. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku bila kau menyesal nanti menikah denganku. Aku tahu inilah jalan satu-satunya. Keputusan kakek kita memang menjengkelkan. Tidak ada jalan lain kecuali ada pihak yang terluka." Kata-kata gadis itu mengejutkanku. Bagaimana dengan ekspresi wajah datar seperti itu dan dia mengucapkannya tanpa nada marah. Tutur bahasanya sangat indah.

Aku tertegun. Dia jadi salah tingkah. Mungkin dia menyesal mengatakannya.

"Kyung Soo sshi… lebih baik kita kembali. Sepertinya kita berjalan sudah terlalu jauh." Ajaknya.

Aku tersadar dan reflek menggandeng tangannya. "Ayo."

Dia masih menatapku bingung. Apa ada yang salah?

"Ne.. ayo.."

Sesampainya di ruang tamu rumah Ji Eun. Orangtua kami sangat terkejut.

"Do Kyung Soo?" tanya ibuku.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanyaku bingung

"Kau memegang tangannya?"

"Ne? Oh.." aku langsung melepaskan tangan Ji Eun. Kami berdua salah tingkah.

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kami pulang." Kata ayahku akhirnya.

"Ne. Sampai jumpa. Terima kasih sudah datang." Jawab Lee Jong Sik

Seminggu kemudian sudah ditetapkan tanggal pernikahanku dengan Lee Ji Eun. Ibuku pun menyuruhku fitting baju bersama Ji Eun.

Aku menjemputnya di kampusnya. Dia gadis yang sangat baik. Melihatnya dengan teman-temannya, terlihat dia gadis yang cerdas. Aku pun menelponnya.

"Ji Eun-ah… aku sudah janji menjemputmu kan? Aku sudah ada di depan kampusmu. Datang cepat."

Dia pun meninggalkan teman-temannya dan menghampiri mobilku.

"Kau lambat sekali."

"Mian. Aku tidak terbiasa berjalan cepat."

Sesampainya di tempat kami fitting baju. Kami pun memilih baju yang akan kami kenakan di hari pernikahan.

"Kau ingin baju seperti apa? Kau hanya memandanginya?" kataku tidak sabar karena dia hanya mengamati baju-baju yang terpajang.

"Aku bingung. Semuanya cantik."

"Coba yang itu." Kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah gaun putih yang menurutku lumayan. Pelayan pun mengambilkan baju yang kumaksud.

"Pakailah…"

Dia pun keluar dari ruang ganti. Oh! Apakah aku salah lihat? Seorang gadis yang berdiri di depanku ini bak bidadari.

"Jelek?" katanya canggung dengan pakaiannya.

"Tidak. Lumayan. Ambil yang ini saja."

Setelah selesai fitting pakaian. Aku mengantarnya ke rumah.

"Gomawo. Maafkan aku." Itu kata-kata Ji Eun sebelum turun dari mobilku.

Aku pergi ke kamarku. Duduk di tepi tempatku. Merenungi kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini menimpaku. Orangtuaku menjodohkanku, aku putus dengan Hyerin dan Hyerin tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi, calon istriku yang ternyata masih kuliah dan sebenarnya juga menolak perjodohan ini. Aku pikir ini memang jalan terbaik. Daripada aku harus keluar dari rumah ini dan tidak dianggap oleh kedua orangtua ku. Dan untuk Hye Rin. Aku bisa bercerai dengan Ji Eun. Aku bisa saja memaksanya untuk menandatangani surat perceraian kami. Gadis itu tidak bisa apa-apa.

Kyung Soo's POV END

Ji Eun's POV

"Gomawo. Maafkan aku." Hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan padanya. Aku tidak sanggup. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Perjodohan ini sangat menyakitiku. Apa boleh buat? kakek kami yang membuat ini semua. Haruskah aku melawan kedua orangtuaku?

Kuakui, aku memang tertarik pada pria yang bernama Do Kyung Soo itu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan lemas. Menenteng sebuah tas berisi gaun pernikahan ku. Ibuku menyambutku dengan gembira. Aku tersenyum kecil. Lalu ke kamarku.

Aku menatap gaun itu dengan tatapan kosong. Aku akan memakainya bulan depan. Aku akan berjalan di depan altar bersama ayahku. Dan mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan bersama Kyung Soo. Tapi akhirnya aku tahu kami akan bercerai. Karena dia tidak pernah mencintaiku. Dan kalaupun kami tidak bercerai. Dia akan hanya menganggapku boneka kehidupannya. Yang bisa dia mainkan seenaknya. Tapi aku berjanji akan belajar mencintainya mulai dari sekarang.

Di hari pernikahan ku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Dan disaat perias merias wajahku pun aku masih tidak bisa menstabilkan diri. Aku begitu frustasi.

Di gedung pernikahan. Banyak sekali tamu yang datang. Kyung Soo mengenakan jas yang dibelinya kemarin. Orangtuanya sibuk menerima tamu mereka. Kyung Soo menghampiriku.

"Siap?"

"Ne." Jawabku.

Sejam kemudian acara dimulai. Aku dan ayahku berjalan di altar. Akhirnya aku bisa menstabilkan diriku. Semua mata penonton tertuju padaku. Ya tuhan aku sangat gugup. Aku tidak sengaja melihat seorang wanita muda menangis menatap Kyung Soo yang sudah berada di depan sana. Aku tidak tahu apa hubungan mereka.

Akhirnya aku sampai di sebelah Kyung Soo. Pendeta memulai sumpah kami.

"Do Kyung Soo, apakah kau bersedia mencintai, menjaga serta melindungi istrimu, Lee Ji Eun sampai akhir hayatmu?"

"Ne. Aku berjanji."

"Lee Ji Eun, apakah kau bersedia mencintai suamimu, Do Kyung Soo sampai akhir hayatmu?"

"Ne. Aku berjanji."

"Apakah kalian berjanji saling mencintai sampai akhir hayat kalian? Sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ne. Saya berjanji." Jawab kami bersamaan.

Kemudian Kyung Soo memakaikan cincin di jari manisku. Kemudian sebaliknya aku memakaikan cincin di jari manis Kyung Soo. Kami resmi menjadi suami istri.

Ji Eun's POV END

Kyung Soo's POV

Hye Rin datang. Dia menangis. Sial. Kenapa dia harus datang? Pasti Dong Hyuk sudah mengirimkan undangan padanya.

Keadaannya sungguh menyedihkan. Di usianya yang ke23. Dia sekarang seperti wanita berusia 30an. Aku sakit melihatnya.

Kyung Soo's POV END

Author POV

Lee Ji Eun memang hanya menjadi boneka hidup Kyung Soo. Yang melayaninya dengan sepenuh hati. Dan tidak berontak jika Kyung Soo menyiksanya. Bahkan di seminggu pernikahan mereka badan Ji Eun sudah penuh memar pukulan.

Dan sebulan setelah menikah. Orangtua Kyung Soo mengundang nya untuk makan siang bersama.

"Yeobseyo?"

"Ji Eun-ah… ayo makan siang bersama. Ke rumah kami."

"Ne? Hm… sepertinya aku sedang tidak enak badan, bu…"

"Kau menolaknya?"

"Bukan. Baiklah aku akan datang."

Ji Eun menghampiri Kyung Soo yang sedang duduk di depan TV.

"Hm…"

"Orangtuaku mengajak makan siang? Baiklah."

Setiba di rumah orangtua Kyung Soo. Orangtua Kyung Soo terkejut melihat pakaian mereka. Kyung Soo, memakai kaos dan celana selutut sementara Ji Eun memakai baju panjang dan celana panjang. Jelas-jelas sedang musim semi.

"Ji Eun-ah… apakah kau tidak salah memakai baju? Di musim semi seperti ini kau memakai baju seperti itu?" tanya ibu Kyung Soo.

"Bukan eomma. Aku hanya ingin memakai baju-baju seperti ini. Aku nyaman memakainya." Sanggah Ji Eun.

Namun Ji Eun ketahuan. Memar di wajahnya tidak bisa membohongi. Ibu Kyung Soo langsung mengajaknya ke kamar nya.

"Buka bajumu."

"Ne?"

"Buka bajumu sekarang."

"Ah.. aku tidak apa-apa eomma…"

Ibu Kyung Soo pun merobek lengan baju Ji Eun. Dan terpampanglah luka memar miliknya.

"Apa dia sering menyiksamu? Sejak kapan dia menyiksamu? Kau tidak berontak? Kau diam?"

"Bukan…"

"Tidak usah membelanya! Kau tidak pantas menerima ini."

Ibu Kyung Soo membawa Ji Eun ke ruang keluarga. Dan disana ada Kyung Soo dan ayahnya.

"Lihat Lee Jong Suk! Ini perbuatan anakmu! Lihat tubuh gadis ini! Anak kurang ajar! Siapa yang mengajarimu?! Aku dan ayahmu tidak pernah mengajarimu tentang ini! Apa ini balasan yang kami terima setelah mendidikmu selama 25 tahun?" kata ibu Kyung Soo emosi. Ji Eun hanya bisa menatap mertuanya itu dengan wajah ketakutan.

Lee Jong Suk menghela nafas. Lalu menyeret dengan kasar putra satu-satunya ke halaman belakang rumah mereka. "Ayo bicara sebagai lelaki!"

"Do Kyung Soo! Apa aku pernah mengajari cara menyiksa wanita? Apakah dia masih manusia di matamu? Kau anggap dia boneka? Yang menghiasi harimu tanpa memberontak sedikitpun?! Aku tahu, kau sudah punya kekasih saat itu. Tapi kau tidak memperhatikan keadaan ayah? Tolong Kyung Soo… dia wanita… wanita harus dilindungi bukan disakiti. Bukankah itu janji yang kau ucapkan saat hari sakral itu? Dia diam… dia sudah belajar untuk mencintaimu… dia membelamu… dia tidak sekalipun mengadu. Tapi ibumu yang menemukan keanehan itu. Sebagai ayah aku jelas kecewa padamu." Tegas Lee Jong Suk. Kyung Soo hanya diam mendengarnya. Dia mengaku salah. Dia merasa sangat berdosa. "Pulanglah bersamanya dan renungkan kesalahanmu."

Diperjalanan pulang, suasana dingin menyelimuti mobil mereka. Tidak ada suara. Yang ada hanya suara tangis tertahan milik Ji Eun.

"Menangislah."

Ji Eun menatap Kyung Soo bingung.

"Menangislah. Agar kau tenang. Dan maaf… aku salah.."

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Kyung Soo's POV

Sesampai di rumah kami. Ji Eun langsung memasakkan makan siang untuk ku. Aku duduk di meja makan. Memperhatikan gadis itu memasak dan menyadari perbuatanku salah. Dan Ji Eun sangat mencintaiku.

"Maaf kita tidak jadi makan di rumah orangtuamu." Kata Ji Eun

"Maaf? Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Ji Eun-ah.." kata ku berjalan menuju Ji Eun. Lalu duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Ji Eun.

"Maafkan aku. Aku salah. Aku bukan suami yang baik untukmu. Aku melanggar sumpah pernikahan itu. Aku bodoh, Ji Eun-ah…" tangisku langsung pecah.

"Kau tidak salah. Keadaan lah yang membuat kau seperti ini…" kata Ji Eun. Aku memeluk kaki Ji Eun.

"Kenapa kau tidak berontak?"

"Berontak? Untuk apa?"

"Kau telah banyak mendapat luka. Kenapa kau tidak berontak?"

"Untuk apa aku melaporkan suamiku kepada polisi? Sama saja aku meneroboskan diriku sendiri ke sel penjara."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Maaf. Tapi aku sudah belajar untuk mencintaimu. Mencintaimu seperti mencintai diriku sendiri. Dan mungkin lebih." Kata-katanya sungguh mengejutkan.

"Mencintaiku? Aku bahkan sering menyiksamu. Tidakkah kau merasa sakit?"

"Aku tahu kau mencintai wanita lain. Itu lebih menyakitkan daripada yang sering kau lakukan padaku. Tapi percayalah aku tidak memaksamu untuk mencintaiku dan melarangmu mencintai wanita itu. Kau berhak mencintai orang lain." Air mata mengalir di pipinya yang mulus itu.

"Ji Eun-ah… jangan menangis. Aku memang salah. Maafkan aku karena mencintai wanita lain. Aku tidak sadar kau mencintaiku sebesar ini." Aku menyeka air matanya.

"Sudahlah… makan sekarang nanti dingin. Aku ganti baju dulu." Pamit Ji Eun. Dia lalu ke kamar.

Aku mengikutinya diam-diam. Astaga aku baru menyadari tubuhnya sangat banyak memar. Ya Tuhan aku benar-benar berdosa melukai wanita yang mencintaiku seperti ini.

Aku pun bertekad untuk melupakan Hye Rin dan mulai mencintai Ji Eun. Serta memperbaiki kesalahan yang kubuat.

Musim dingin pun tiba. Dan luka Ji Eun berangsur-angsur membaik. Aku memang memperlakukannya lebih baik. Walaupun itu belum sepenuhnya baik. Aku akan berusaha.

Aku berencana mengajaknya makan siang di dekat kampusnya. Aku pun mengiriminya pesan

To : Ji Eun

Subject :

Aku menjemputmu sekarang. Kita makan siang di dekat kampusmu bagaimana?

Tidak lama kemudian dia membalas pesanku.

From : Ji Eun

Subject :

Baiklah aku menunggumu ditempat biasa.

Aku pun keluar dari ruangan ku. Dan mengambil mobilku di parkiran kantor. Lalu melesat ke kampus Ji Eun.

Ji Eun berdiri di pintu gerbang kampusnya. Dia mengenakan sweater tumpuk hari ini. Bukan karena lukanya, melainkan hari ini sedang turun salju ringan. Aku memarkirkan mobilku di parkiran kampus. Karena restoran yang kami tuju sangat dekat.

"Tidak bawa mobil?"

"Tidak. Tempatnya sangat dekat."

"Kita kemana?"

"Ke restoran mie china yang pernah aku sebutkan."

"Baiklah."

Kami pun berjalan ke restoran mie china tersebut. Melihatnya menggigil kedinginan. Aku pun memasukkan tangannya ke saku bajuku. Kami sungguh seperti pasangan yang bahagia

Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu Hye Rin disana. Keadaannya sungguh berantakan. Matanya merah saat melihat kami. Ingin ku menghampirinya, tapi bagaimana dengan Ji Eun? Aku pun tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Hye Rin dan mengajak Ji Eun masuk ke restoran itu.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Ji Eun.

"Mie china saja." Jawabku

"tolong Mie china dua mangkok." Kata Ji Eun pada pelayannya.

"Kenapa kau diam seperti itu?" tanya Ji Eun. Rupanya dia menyadari wajahku yang berbeda dari tadi.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya teringat pekerjaan."

"Hm.. kau lihat gadis yang ada di pintu masuk tadi?"

"Yang mana?"

"Yang mengenakan sweter kumal."

Astaga Ji Eun mengenal Hye Rin?

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukan… aku hanya pernah melihatnya di pesta pernikahan kita." Benar. Dia datang. Dan menangis saat itu.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Oh seperti itu…"

Malam harinya, aku mendengar kabar yang mengejutkan. Hye Rin melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Tapi untung temannya melihat dan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sebenarnya aku ingin ke rumah sakit malam itu itu juga. Tapi melihat Ji Eun agak kurang enak badan jadi kuputuskan besok saja.

Kyung Soo's POV End

Author POV

Paginya, Kyung Soo bergegas ke rumah sakit. Dan mendapati mantan kekasihnya itu tergeletak tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kyung Soo pada salah satu perawat.

"Mulai membaik. Walaupun dia belum sadar."

"Bagaimana lukanya?"

"Nadi di tangannya hampir putus. Untung masih bisa diselamatkan. Kemungkinan dia melakukan percobaan bunuh diri karena stress." Kata sang suster

"Stress?"

"Bisa jadi."

Ji Eun's POV

Aku bingung Kyung Soo pergi dengan tergesa-gesa tidak seperti biasanya. Aku putuskan untuk menghubungi Dong Hyuk

"Dong Hyuk-ah. Apa kau tau Kyung Soo dimana?"

"Ke rumah sakit."

"Dia tidak sakit… untuk apa dia kesana?"

"Park Hye Rin melakukan percobaan bunuh diri."

"Park Hye Rin? Siapa Park Hye Rin?"

"Park Hye Rin adalah mantan kekasih Kyung Soo…"

Apa?! Aku hampir menjatuhkan handphone ku.

"Dong Hyuk-ah.. apa kau bisa mengantarkan ku ke rumah sakit itu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan segera menjemputmu."

Aku pun menutup teleponku dengan Dong Hyuk. Aku ingin menjenguk wanita yang bernama Park Hye Rin itu.

"Apa kau mengenal wanita yang bernama Park Hye Rin itu?" tanyaku setelah Dong Hyuk menjemputku.

"Aku cukup akrab dengan Kyung Soo. Jadi aku tahu. Wanita itu berusia sekitar 22 tahun. Dia masih kuliah."

"Berapa lama mereka berpacaran?"

"Mereka pacaran sejak SMA."

Dan putus ketika Kyung Soo menikah denganku…

Sesampai di rumah sakit aku langsung menuju kamar yang ditempati Park Hye Rin. Ketika aku masuk ke kamarnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali Park Hye Rin sendiri.

Aku duduk di kursi samping ranjang Hye Rin. Meletakkan buah-buahan untuknya di meja. Dia tertidur. Dia sangat cantik jadi pantas saja Kyung Soo mencintainya.

"Eonnie… Annyeong Haseyo Lee Ji Eun imnida. Aku memang tidak mengenalmu. Dan sebaliknya, kau juga tidak mengenalku. Aku mendengar kau sakit dari Dong Hyuk. Eonnie… kau sangat cantik, pantas saja Kyung Soo sangat mencintaimu. Eonnie… aku minta maaf, gara-gara aku kau seperti ini. Tapi tenang saja eonnie… aku akan segera menandatangani surat cerai. Dan kau akan hidup bahagia bersama Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Dia tidak akan menjadikanmu boneka hidupnya sepertiku. Maaf aku tidak menyapamu sewaktu di restoran mie china itu. Aku tidak tahu kau adalah mantan kekasihnya Kyung Soo. Mianhae eonnie… aku berjanji segera menandatangani surat itu." Tanpa sadar air mataku jatuh. Sebaiknya aku segera pulang.

"Eonnie… sebaiknya aku pulang dulu… selamat tinggal," aku pun meninggalkan kamar Hye Rin

Author POV

Tanpa Ji Eun sadari, ada yang mendengarkannya di pintu kamar Hye Rin. Kyung Soo yang habis membeli bubur untuk Hye Rin tanpa sengaja mendengar perkataan Ji Eun.

Kyung Soo pun masuk ke kamar Hye Rin setelah Ji Eun pulang.

"Wanita itu baik." Kyung Soo terkejut ada yang berbicara. Dan teryata itu Hye Rin.

"Hye Rin-ah… kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kyung Soo

"Wanita itu baik, oppa… kenapa kau menjadikannya boneka hidupmu?"

"Hye Rin-ah… kenapa kau berbicara seperti ini?"

"Aku memang mencintaimu, oppa. Tapi aku baru sadar, aku tidak pernah memberikan apa-apa kepadamu. Sedangkan dia, dia memberikan segalanya untukmu. Maafkan aku telah membuatmu kaget seperti ini. Aku terlalu egois. Hanya memikirkan kepentinganku sendiri. Kejarlah dia oppa. Dia baru kesini."

Kyung Soo terpaku mendengar perkataan Hye Rin.

"Oppa? Kau tidak dengar? Kejar dia. Jangan sampai kau menyesal."

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Kyung Soo's pov

Ji Eun duduk di kursi halaman rumah sakit. Sedang apa dia?

"Lee Ji Eun?"

"Ne? Ah… Kyung Soo."

"Sedang apa kau?"tanyaku sambil duduk disebelahnya

"Aku baru saja menjenguk temanku yang sakit. Tapi ternyata tidak ada yang menjemput dan kepalaku agak pusing. Jadi aku duduk disini dulu. Kau?"

"Sama sepertimu. Mau pulang? Kau sedang pusing jadi kau kugendong." Aku berjongkok membelakanginya. "Ayo?"

"Kau gila?"

"Cepat naik."

Akhirnya Ji Eun menaiki punggungku. "Ayo."

"Kita kemana? Aku berat?"

"Naik bis. Sudah lama aku tidak naik bis. Iya kau berat sekali."

"Turunkan aku kalau begitu."

"Tidak mau."

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, kami pun tiba di pemberhentian bis.

"Itu bis yang akan kita naiki. Ayo."

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah."

"Kenapa kau jadi pusing?"

"Tidak tahu. Akhir-akhir ini aku juga sering muntah."

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin hanya masuk angin."

"Mungkin. Kau kurang istirahat. Jangan kuliah dulu."

"Baiklah." Tiba-tiba Ji Eun mual.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ahjusshi berhenti!"

Kami pun turun dari bis. Aku kembali menggendongnya.

"Kemana kita?"

"Kembali ke rumah sakit."

Aku menggendongnya sambil berlari. Aku tidak mau hal buruk menimpa Ji Eun. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi sepeduli ini kepada Ji Eun.

"Selamat. Istri anda hamil 2 bulan."

"Ne?"

"Iya 2 bulan. Selamat "

Aku menoleh pada Ji Eun. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Entah sedih atau terharu aku tidak tahu.

"Tapi sebaiknya istri anda beristirahat total. Dia terlalu lelah."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih dok."

Author pov

Kyung Soo dan Ji Eun kembali menaiki bis.

"Ji Eun-ah… kau menangis?"

"Tidak." Kata Ji Eun sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Kau menangis, bodoh."

"Kapan kita akan bercerai?" kata-kata itu langsung keluar dari mulut Ji Eun.

"Bercerai?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Aku tahu kau tadi menjenguk Hye Rin."

"Lalu?"

"Kau akan bersamanya,bukan?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku tidak mau bersamanya."

"Dia bunuh diri karena kau."

"Dan aku harus bersamanya? Meninggalkan seorang wanita yang tengah mengandung darah dagingku sendiri?"

Ji Eun terdiam.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Ji Eun. Aku memang mencintainya, tapi sekarang aku lebih mencintaimu."

"Jangan bohong."

Kyung Soo mencium kening Ji Eun. "Maafkan sikapku yang dulu. Aku menyesal."

Keesokan harinya, Kyung Soo kembali mendatangi Hye Rin.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyung Soo bingung melihat Hye Rin membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Oppa, aku akan ke Amerika. Aku ingin mendalami fashion disana."

"Kapan kau berangkat?"

"3 hari lagi."

"Oh…"

"Hm?"

"Mian."

"Gwenchanayo."

"Kau akan mengantarku pulang?"

"Baiklah. Ayo." Kata Kyung Soo mengangkat tas Hye Rin.

"Kenapa kau mengangkatnya? Ish. Nanti suster mengira kau pacarku." Hye Rin merebut tas miliknya.

"Baiklah."

"Hye Rin-ah… kau tahu?" kata Kyung Soo tersenyum.

"Apa?"

"Ji Eun mengandung."

"Ne? Wah… chukkae… sepertinya aku harus menjenguknya besok."

"Gomawo."

—

"Kau yakin pergi sekarang?"

"Tentu. Lagi pula aku bisa mengunjungi orangtua ku disana."

"Baiklah jaga dirimu,eonnie" Ji Eun memeluk Hye Rin.

"Kau juga. Jaga bayimu."

"Pasti. Oh. Aku ingin ke toilet dulu. Kalian bicara dulu." Ji Eun meninggalkan Hye Rin dan Kyung Soo.

"Jaga dirimu, Hye Rin-ah."

"Kau juga, oppa. Awas kalau terjadi apa-apa ada Ji Eun dan bayi kalian. Jika itu terjadi aku akan membunuhmu."

"Aku pastikan itu tidak akan terjadi. Gomawo untuk semuanya, Hye Rin-ah."

"Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih. Kau sudah memberi banyak." Hye Rin melihat jam tangannya. "Sepertinya aku harus berangkat sekarang."

"Sekarang?" tanya Ji Eun yang baru dari toilet.

"Ne. Annyeong!"

"Tibalah dengan selamat."

"Pasti!" kata Hye Rin meninggalkan Kyung Soo dan Ji Eun.

Ji Eun menghela nafas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyung Soo.

"Aku baru saja mengenalnya. Dan sekarang dia pergi."

"Dia ingin melanjutkan karirnya. Itu yang terbaik untuknya."

"Kau benar."

"Ayo pulang." Kata Kyung Soo memegang tangan Ji Eun.

END


End file.
